


Hard at Work

by LadyLustful



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crossover Pairing, Desk Sex, Drabble, F/M, Foot Jobs, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: A little drabble for a crack pairing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts).



"Doctor Quinn? Harley?" asks Wilson Fisk "Would you mind getting your ass off the desk so I can work?"

She has plopped her round miniskirt-clad butt on his desk, kicked off her shoes and not moved since. Her rainbow-painted toenails sparkle with glitter every time she swings her feet back and forth.

He could remove her forcibly - after all she's less than a third of his weight - but he has a feeling she might be vicious.

"But I like it up here," Harley pouts. "Can I make it up to you, sugah?"

Her small, pale foot traces up his thigh, presses into his crotch in an unmistakable way.

"Well, if you insist..."


End file.
